nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy
Nancy (ナンシー, Nanshī), real name Haruko Nijino (虹野 晴子, Nijino Haruko)Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 158, Page 10, is the seventh witch of the second set. Appearance Often shown in punk attire, She has shoulder length hair in two pigtails, with matching skull bows. She wears a school uniform but accessorizes with her own tie, two buttons on the lapel, a leather buckle choker, and fishnet thigh high tights. In flash backs, she leaves her hair down and wears the usual uniform, looking very plain. Personality She has a strong personality, and follows through on her plans. She is secretive in nature, but usually for a reason. Nancy is seen often as loud and controlling. She is very loyal to her friends, and is willing to do anything for them. Plot Seven New Witches Arc Inside a room, Nancy and Sid discuss the events connected to Ryu and Tsubasa, denoting that he is the cause behind her removing her power from the basketball team. stating they have made a discovery, commenting that Sid is a first-rate Psycho, with him returning the compliment. Nancy then questions Ryu's identity.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 1-2Later, Nancy and Sid appear from behind bushes, telling Ryu that they saw his and Urara's conversation. He questions their identity, she jokes with Sid, accidently revealing their names. Ryu hears this, however Nancy simply responds that names are decorations. Ryu informs her that altering the school uniform is against the rules, she replies that she is free to express herself, stating the punk spirit lives forever. As Ryu intends to leaves Sid grabs him as she ask for his identity, claiming that she will erase his memories if he does not cooperate.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 17-20 Nancy is begged by Ryu to introduce him another witch, she simply asks for the reason. He gives his explanation, but she still doesn't know what he means. Sid helps by clarifiying that he wants to over-write the power. He continues to beg, however she declines explaining that it's against their rules. Ryu asks since she's in the Light Music Club she should be in a band, she exclaims that it's a punk to join for appearances. He asks why they monitor the witches, she remembers they haven't told him which she begins to explain that aside from seeing the witches she can also tell which student's have been put under their spell, which she reports it to Sid. Afterwards she explains that if there are no problems with the witches, Ryu's request will not happen. Subsequently, she reminds him that he can just erase it by kissing Kotori again and thinks there's another reason, but he admits that the power will not allow him to kiss Urara. She is stunned to hear this and quickly gets angered and leaves the room.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 10-14 Winter Break Arc She and Sid are informed by Ryu that he is back with the Student Council, she announces that their relationships ends there. She asks Ryu if he had just been with them on a mission, after he replies she gets angered as he had made a fool out of her. However she ignores this and tells him that she'll be there to give him advice when he needs it. He then asks her, what she had meant if he remembers her. She simple smiles, and states that she cant tell. She tells him if he really wants to know he should asks the guy standing behind them, as she points to him. She and Sid then leave as Ryu argues with Ushio.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 13-14 Later as Ryu searches for clubs to switch dates for the winter trip, he asks her and Sid. However she tells him that they don't do any club activities.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Page 11 Second Witch War Arc Abilities Amnesia: Nancy has the ability to make a person lose all memories about the witches. This ability is activated without having to kiss that person, similar to Rika, but instead activate by having her placing her hand on the target's forhead for several seconds. Unlike Rika's power, Nancy's variation appears to be more powerful, even capable of switching people in the memories, as seen in her attempt to replace herself in Ryu and Ushio's memories with Nene. Similar to Rika if she uses her powers she will be forgotten by everyone. Power Detecting: It is later revealed that she also has the ability to detect the six other witches of her set. Later she can also detect if a person is under the effects of a witch, either her set or of Rui's, such as the students under Masamune's spell. Relationships Sid: Sid is Nancy's confidant and follower. Sora Himekawa: They are close friends. Nancy is very protective of her and cares a lot Ryu Yamada: Information Needed Reference Navigation Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Second-Year Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Article stubs